harry potter and the powers not
by moon123
Summary: harry just finished his 5th year at hogwarts, during his summer something stange happens.........
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter **

**And**

**Power's Of Not **

Chapter One

Escape from

Privet Drive.

On a summer day on Privet Drive all the children of Privet were outside playing in the water since it was to hot be inside on a day like this. All but one child was enjoying the sunshine, his name was Harry Potter a young soon to be too be sixteen year old boy. Harry was by far from normal he was a wizard. We find Harry in the house cleaning every inch of the house, and this is where our story begins…

POTTER! Came the voice of uncle Vernon from outside the kitchen door. Are you finished yet boy? He asked. Harry on his knees with a blue cloth in his hand, without looking up he replied. No not yet uncle Vernon, Vernon's face started to turn red. You had better be finished cleaning and had made dinner and out of sight by 7:30p.m or else we'll have some more fun tonight he angrily as he walked back outside. Harry shivered in fear of what his uncle would do to him if he did not finish by 7:30p.m he looked up at the clock hanging over the doorway and saw that it was 7:10p.m, he only had twenty minutes to finish!. Harry finished up the floor in five minutes. 'Thank god I started the food before I did the floor he thought', finishing up the soup he made, 'now just to set the table and I'm done but as soon as he said this the doorbell rang, Harry quickly shot look at the cloak hanging on a far wall and saw that it was 7:31p.m 'oh no he thought as he rushed to finish setting the table, as he trying to finish the table, he heard voices signally that someone had open the door…

Welcome Mr.& Mrs. Johnson to my home thia is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley he said pointing to them. My wife has fixed dinner for you and your wife, why don't we talk about the deal over dinner? Yes that would be fine replied Mr. Johnson. Well the kitchen is right this way said Petunia smiling leading the way down the hall to the kitchen door as soon as Vernon walked in the room and saw Harry standing there with his hand out he began to see red, what are you doing down here boy? He said angrily……………FEW MINUTES EARLIER.

'There finished, now to get upstairs without begin noticed by anyone especially uncle Vernon and I'm home free, but as Harry put out his hand to grasp the door handle the door opened up and revealed his uncle, aunt, cousin and two people he did not know, Harry saw how red his uncle's face was becoming, then he spoke. 'What are you doing down here boy? He heard his uncle say angrily. 'I was ju.. just getting a glass of juice uncle Vernon he strutted. Mr. Johnson then decide to speak, who is this boy Dursley? He asked. Vernon turned around to face Mr. & Mrs. Johnson with a fake smile and said the boy is my nephew pointing to Harry, Mr. Johnson looked at Harry then back at Vernon with a frown and said why didn't you tell me you had a nephew? Vernon smile slipped for a moment then he changed the tone of his voice to sound sad, well sir my nephew isn't right in the head so we keep him upstairs in his bedroom and take care of him, boy go upstairs to your room. As harry passed his uncle on the way to the kitchen door Vernon grasped him. Just wait until tonight potter we'll see if you disobey me again he said whispering so no one would hear him but Harry, Harry pulled his arm out of his uncle's grip and walked out the door and ran up the stairs to his room slamming it behind him.

He stood there for a moment waiting…. soon he heard sounds of talking coming from downstairs. He then began to pace around the room, what's going to happen to me now he thought as he rolled up the sleeve on his right arm, on his arm you can see a huge black and blue bruise starting from his shoulder blade to his wrist. Harry winched as he put a cool cloth on it. He moved over to his bed and flopped down on it. He looked over at hedwig and smiled but when he saw the letters she bought from his friends and the order on the nightstand he frowned, he wasn't in the mood to read them. it's always the same, are you okay? Or are the dursley treating you right, it's not like their going to come and get me he thought sourly, I've sent hundreds of letters to them asking them to come and get me, but they keep saying (your safe in the dursley's house and it's only a few months left till summer was over) and Harry was keeping track of the days till he would return to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry his real home. Oh Sirius how I wish you here with me, it's all my that you are dead, if I hadn't listened to that vision you would be alive right now, I miss you so much, the order won't listen to me about the dursley's…. he stopped talking as he heard the front door open and uncle Vernon talking and the front door close then silence…… he heard footsteps stomping up the stairs eagerly, he heard the bolts on his door being opened. Harry's door was slammed opened and there in the doorway stood his uncle Vernon with a wicked smile on his face, harry saw Vernon slowly close the door behind him and turned to face him with that same cruel smile on his face.

Vernon began to advance on Harry, Harry tried to move from the bed but wasn't fast enough as Vernon pounced on him pinning him under his weight on the bed. I told you boy I will make sure you never disobey me again he said as he griped Harry's bruised arm, Harry yelled in pain from the bruise on his arm. I thought this bruise would be a reminder that you should never disobey me but you did anyway. Harry being pinned under his whale of a uncle, was finding it hard to breathe, Pl…plea.. he sputtered. Vernon just laughed, what you can't breathe boy? He said as he got off harry. Harry felt air suddenly come into his lungs before Vernon punched him in the face with such force that it knocked him off the bed and to the floor. Harry fell to the floor with a trump, he could feel the blood in his mouth forming, he held inured arm while gritting his teeth together to keep from yelling in pain.

harry heard his uncle moving around the room, while his uncle was distracted he tried to reach into his back pocket to get his wand. harry's head was trobbing with pain, he couldn't see clearly but manged to get a grip on his wand handle, as he was pulling it out of his pocket he felt something cushing his hand " ahhhhhhhhhhhhh he screamed as his hand was begining cushed, harry looked up though he couldn't see clearly he saw a burly outline of his uncle " you thought you could use that...that thing to help you? vernon just laughed. vernon took the wand from harry's hand snaped it in half nooooooooooooooooo he screamed as he watched his uncle snaped his wand in half and toss it across the room. there is no one here to help you, you will write evey week to those freaks and tell them your fine, do you understand. when harry didn't answer vernon kicked in the back so hard that one of his ribs snaped "yes i...i understand harry said breathless with pain. vernon walked to the door unlocked it and stepped out of the room as he was closing the door he saw his uncle smirking, harry heard the bolts on his door beining locked again. when harry heard his uncle footsteps fade did he try to move, but as he tried to push himself up he felt a hot shape pain shoot through him and he fell too the floor in pain, harry bearly heard hedwig's sceehing from the egde of his consunise "why me he thought as he gave into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**(New powers)**

the morning sun rose over privet drive, the sunlight hit Harry right on his face waking he up to relies that what had happed was no dream, when he tried to move all he could feel was pain. Harry looked around the room and saw blood in the center 'my blood' he thought sourly, he saw the events of last night playing in his mind again and again, till he turned his head away from the center of the floor. My wand ...My wand is. Is snapped in half how will I ever do spells again he thought sadly. as Harry was drowning in misery and dought his aunt petunia came in yelling (more like screeching he thought) get your lazy butt up! And pull the weeds in the garden, my beautiful flowers can not be surrounded by weeds, I want to see you in that garden in twenty minutes or else I'll tell Vernon to deal with you she said as she walked out the door. Harry's head began to hurt due to the screeching of his aunt. Harry began to try to move his hand that Vernon had crushed, all he could move was his thumb and pinky finger, Harry began to cry out of fusterion that he had to live with Dursely's, that Sirius was dead and it was his fault, that his wand was broken by his whale of an uncle (if you can call him that) and that he may never use spells, or cruses again.

All the pain and suffering and doubt piled up inside him ready to bust out of him, a golden light began to surround Harry, what's...happening he thought. The golden light was getting brighter and brighter spreading over his body healing him, it lasted about two minutes total. He flexed his hands and was amazed that he felt no pain; Harry moved his legs so that they were hanging off the bed, 'that weird light took away the pain and healed me, I wonder what that light was, even though that light took away the pain it didn't get rid of the bruises he thought. BOY! Oh no I forgot about aunt Petunia he said as he ran to his school trunk digging trough it and pulling out some of Dudley's old clothes that was five times his size, throwing them on he ran down the stairs into the


End file.
